el secreto del dragon
by selene crystal wings
Summary: harrydraco harry y draco han hecho vidas separadas, draco se a casado y harry se a comprometido, draco es infeliz, pero un día descubre que su amor no correspondido por el niño que vivió era correspondido, ¿aun estará tiempo y ginny weasley dejara ir tan
1. Chapter 1

EL SECRETO DEL DRAGON 

_introduccion_

-harry apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde

--pero por que tenemos que ir ,no podemos quedaros en la casita solitos

--hary no me tientes sabes que quiero esto aun menos que tu pero mis padres insistieron están como locos con la noticia

--precisamente por eso es que no quiero ir, quien hubiera dicho que narcisa se iba a emocionar aun mas que al planear nuestra boda

--si lo se y aun no puedo creer la reacción de Papa... esta chocho

--si hasta esta siendo amable y a dejado de amenazarme de muerte, uff como pasa el tiempo

--si como pasa el tiempo quien diría todo lo que este nos tenia deparado aun recuerdo el momento en que supe que jamás podría vencerte y entonces cuando deje de competir pude conocerte y aun mas descubrí que por esa rara obsesión que llamaos competencia ya te conocía, y ahora eres todo para mi

--dijiste algo draco?

--anda, ven acá gryffindor tonto y déjame ayudarte con tu corbata, es que nunca vas a aprender a hacer un nudo decente

--para que si para eso te tengo a ti

--si me tienes

cuando comenzó todo?...

a si ya recuerdo...


	2. Chapter 2

El secreto del dragón Cap1 

La guerra se había desatado por fin la maldita orden había dado con la mansión de voldemort, pero esto ya no importaba para ..Draco Malfoy no había diferencia ...el estaría atrapado para siempre si no era como esclavo(no sexual) del lord seria acompañando a su padre en askaban sin importar quien ganara esta maldita guerra... el perdería.

--¿Quién esta ahí?

La puerta de Draco cedió dando paso a una alta figura encapuchada.

--Malfoy ,tienes que salir de aquí... no hay mucho tiempo

--¿Potter?

--si,lárgate

--no..azkaban..,no

--¿quien esta hablando de azkaban,tu familia estaba bajo amenaza y además tu no mataste a nadie, no hay cargos en tu contra

--pero

--confía en mi, ven

Draco no pudo evitarlo, aunque jamás lo admitiría todo el año anterior al igual que este estuvo deseando que Harry lo salvara

probablemente mas tarde se arrepentiría, pero se lanzo a los brazos del gryffindor y aferrándose a este como si fuera una tabla para un naufrago y se largo a llorar

--ya draco, ya ,tranquilo, tenemos que salir de aquí

--salir, pero mi querido Potter tu nunca saldrás vivo de aqui

--voldemort

´--así es niño tu verdugo

--¿en serio?—djo harry apretando aun mas fuerte al joven entre sus brazos –pues yo opino diferente

--vaya quien diría que tenías esos gustos, si lo hubiera sabido, te lo hubria regalado, que lastima que ya es muy tarde

que equivocado estaba Harry no tenia esos gustos...lamentablemente

--en eso estamos deacuerdo, pero seré yo quien te acabe

--jjaja...no pedes nadie puede matarme

--por tus Horcruxes

¿Horcruxes ...que es eso y por que ese maldito final mente se ve asustado?

--no sabes de lo que hablas muchacho

--o, Sí se; dividiste tu alma en varias partes para permanecer unido a este mundo

--¿como tu...

--la primera aun se encuentra dentro tuyo, la segunda fue el diario que yo destruí cuando tenia doce el que envió lucius a hogwarts

--vaya asi que sabias eso, entonces deberías saber que es imposible matarme

--déjame terminar ¿si? ...la tercera, el anillo de tu abuelo que destruyo dumbledore, el cual llevo puesto

--eso es mentira si alguien que no tenga la sangre slytherin lo usa morira.. ¿.pero como?

--tu sangre voldy...el cuarto el medallón de tu madre.

--dumbledore

--no R. A. B...¿te dicen algo esas iniciales?

--no puede ser!

--el quinto..el libro del principe meztiso

--¿que?

--si la verdad e que por un buen rato me creí la mentira de snape de que el libro era suyo pero luego me di cuenta de que snape tenia mas o menos la misma edad que mi padre y en cambio el libro tenia medio siglo y ¿quien hace medio siglo se creía un miembro de la realeza y era mestizo? a cierto tu

--así que lo destruiste

--no sin antes sacarle el mayor provecho posible pero si

--el quinto nuestra querida naguini ..uff que fue difícil matarla

--¿tu que?...

--créeme la acabe a y claro faltaba el séptimo

--jamás lo vas a encontrar

--la copa de Hufflepuff , que estaba en tu viejo orfanato

--¿que?

--acabado como tu vas a estar dentro de unos pocos segundos...Draco cierra los ojos y tápate los oídos

--no espera Potter puedo darte lo que tu quieras... puedo...

--Draco

hice lo que Harry me pidió y a pesar de que mis ojos permanecieron cerrados pude distinguir un resplandor verde seguido de otro rojo y sin importar cuanto tape mis oídos pude oír los gritos de agonía de quien disfruto tantos...abrí los ojos cuando sentí como Harry se aferraba a mi espalda y gotas que mojaban mi mejilla

--¿Harry?

--discúlpame Draco—dijo alejándose e intentando parar las lagrimas—lo siento yo..

--shuuu—lo abrase nuevamente y nos hice apoyar a ambos en la cama, el escondió la cabeza en mi pecho y por fin lloro—tranquilo bebe tranquilo

no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así ni comprendía porque le decía palabras cariñosas al oído o sobaba su espalda o inclusive depositaba ligeros besos en su cabello... tan solo sabia que me desgarraba el alma verlo así

-- de verdad disculpa no se que me paso

--ya Potter era natural tu no estas echo para matar

--ah cállate—me dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas—vamonos

Después de eso como Potter había predicho nadie presento cargos en mi contra ya que el padre de la comadreja en conjunto con el profesor Slughorn se tranforaron el los nuevos ministros de magia . Mi padre fue liberado gracias a los debidos sobornos y la influencia de Potter en ambos ministros (aunque mi padre antes vuelve a askaban que admitirlo)...yo volví a hogwarts donde la profesora mcgonagall había asumido como directora... fue difícil ya que varios alumnos me habían tildado como mortifago... que para aquel entonces era lo que en la época de voldemort un sangre sucia... ósea un pecado.

Cuando las burlas de mis compañeros eran demasiadas me iba a la sala de los menesteres donde un día me pillo Harry llorando y partir de entonces nos juntábamos seguido ahí para hablar, acrecentando nuestra amistad ...inclusive fuera de esa sala el era amble conmigo arriesgando su reputación, pero fuera de eso nuestras vidas seguían iguales .

Pero cuando nuestra época en hogwarts termino, también lo hizo nuestra amistad.

a pasado un año desde eso y no lo e vuelto a ver la ultima vez que le vi fue 2 días antes de la graduación ...actualmente yo estoy casado con pansy y el comprometido con la weasley (al menos eso decía el profeta, "el héroe con la hija del ministro")

...Dicen que el amor no es mas que una secuencia de reacciones químicas...

Entonces ¿porque no puedo deshacerme de eso, porque no puedo dejar de sentir porque no puedo controlarme o aparentar?

Aparentar ese si puedo hasta que me asquee de mí mismo al darme cuenta que aparento tan bien, que nadie me conoce ni los que me odian, ni los que creen quererme no soy merecedor de ninguno de esos sentimientos, pero ya no se vivir sin esta mascara y si lo ¿hiciera como reaccionarían, como reaccionaria el?

Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo a estar solo, pero siempre voy a estar solo porque me da mas miedo estar con alguien y que luego se decepcione de mi...es mejor no haber conocido el paraíso a que conocerlo y luego ser desterrado además como alguien podría amarme cuando yo me odio...

--¿draco que escribes?

--a nada pansy

--¿pero draco que escondes?..¿es eso un diario?

-nada que te importe en verdad, pansy déjame en paz que hoy tengo menos paciencia que lo usual

--¿que te pasa draco, ya no sonríes como antes

--que te importa

--me importa soy tu esposa o acaso lo olvidas

--no olvido ..pero tu bien sabes que nuestro matrimonio no es mas que conveniencia es lo que se debe hacer así que no me vengas con sentimentalismos que no vienen al caso

--draco tu alma esta hecha de hielo tu no tienes corazón

--no, no tengo, buenas noches pansy

Si ella tiene razón los Malfoy no tenemos corazón solo ambición por eso hice lo que debia hacer; me case con ella cuando acabe el colegio y me hice cargo de la fortuna familiar

Hace lo que se debe, es mas fácil que lo que en verdad deseo

Además el jamás me hubiera dado una oportunidad... por este apellido, por esta mascara, para él soy lo que deberé ser es, ¿lo más cómodo para los dos no Harry?...

almenos eso pensé hasta que...

´

CONTINUARA

Me acabo de leer el sexto libro(gracias sussy black) e me inspirado un montón tanto para la pareja harry-draco como para harry –voldy

asi que inico este fic y hago la segunda parte de segundas oportunidades que se va a llamar

"una nueva oportunidad para engañar al destino" (antes de fin de mes publico el cap1 )

ah también mis disculpas para quienes están leyendo cambio de piel apenas me envíen mas reviws lo actualizo pero que conste que estoy muy enojada con sevi por lo del sexto libro, así que el niño de oro lo va a hacer sufrir como nunca jajajaja

bueno porfa denme su opinión sobre este y mis otros fics de harry potter:

1-segundas oportunidades harry-voldy terminado (haciendo continuación)

2-cambio de piel harry-sevi cap5 (sin reviws no publico el cap 6)

3-matrimonio por conveniencia draco-remuscap1 (otras parejas ;harry-cedric y sevi-sirius)

4-cuento para navidad harry-sevi one shoot (cap unicocompleto)

_**reviwsactualizaciones**_

_selene crystal wings _

_3/01/06_


	3. Chapter 3

El secreto del dragon Cap2 

_Mi amor mi pequeño y dulce dragón_

_Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti _

_en esta carta te digo lo que me da miedo decirte de frente... yo un héroe si como no._

_(Draco Malfoy aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

_Te amo_

_Si esa es la verdad te amo _

_Creo que empezó con mi obsesión en sexto.. creí que la razón por la que no podía parar de pensar en ti era por que te odiaba pero cuando té lance esa maldición y te herí de ese modo comprendí que me era imposible odiarte así que pensé que mi fijación se debía a mi deseo de probar que eras un mortifago...que me traicionaste_

_Pero cuando te fuiste te extrañe tanto..._

_Y entonces lo supe _

_te amaba esa es la razón por la que no e vuelto con ginny a pesar de su insistencia te amo..._

_Pero si tu no sientes lo mismo.si la razón por la que compartes tu tiempo conmigo es gratitud tan solo entonces por favor olvídame que yo intentare olvidarte_

_Si sientes lo mismo que yo ven a la sala de requerimientos esta noche si no...lo entenderé_

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Harry james potter evans_

Draco no lo podía creer cuando encontró esa carta entre las cosas de pansy

**flash back**

Draco había estado buscando algo que explicara por que su esposa no podía quedar embarazada de una maldita vez para no volver a tocarla

Así que le pidió a los elfos que la vigilaran

Y resulto que potter tenia razón no había mejor espía que un elfo y si los tratabas bien te eran completamente leales ,bueno siempre y cuando no se llamaran keasher

--¿rudolf que averiguaste?

--al parecer la señora se encuentra enferma

--¿y que te hace pensar eso?

--bueno señor es que la señora tiende a tomar varias pastillas de una extraña cajita

--¿y le preguntaste para que eran?

--Sí.. mi amo

--¿y que te dijo cuando le preguntaste eso?

--la señora se limito a patearme, como siempre señor

--ella jamás va a cambiar e, lo siento rudolf tan solo evítala ¿me pregunto que pastillas serán, que yo sea ella no estaba enferma o ¿es que acaso se volvió drogadicta?.. que vergüenza

--no es eso mi señor es medicina muggle

--medicina muggle pansy ¿de donde sacas eso?

----bueno es que vi la receta de un medico muggle no lo hice por espiar es que quería serle útil a mi señor

--esta bien, no te preocupes, ¿te acuerdas como se llamaban las pastillas?

--si señor—respondió contento de serle útil a su joven amo—anticonceptivas

--¡¿QUE!...maldita perra la voy...

--lo siento señor yo..perdon.

--no te preocupes esto no es tu culpa, es mas me has ayudado mucho, ahora por favor no le digas nada a pansy sobre esto

--señor... la señora ni me mira ella no nota que yo existo cree que no puedo pensar, pero rudolf es muy listo, además amo yo soy leal a usted...ella no es mi ama aun espero que usted se vuelva a casar

--y créeme eso no esta tan lejos..ahora desaparece que estoy de mal humor y no la quiero cobrar contigo

--si señor

draco como siempre mantuvo su careta hasta que la puta se fue a su estúpido club y entonces se decidió a registrar sus cosa dándole gracias a potter por haberlo obligado a ser amable con los elfos en su séptimo año

si aun recordaba ese fuel año en que se transformaron en conocidos, draco diría que hasta amigos si no fuera que harry no le volvió hablar después de que se graduaron

Registro su habitación dando con una caja debajo de la cama que no tan solo contenía las recetas y suficientes pastillas para una año si no que también un diario y esa carta... esa maldita carta que le demostraba que toda su vida era un grandísimo error, que por temor, por seguir las reglas establecidas había perdido todo.

La carta estaba fichada en la noche ante de la graduación, la noche en que decidió rendirse a su destino o a lo que él creía su destino

Busco el diario de la que erróneamente eligió como su esposa y leyó esa fecha en particular

Querido diario 

draco sé esta comportando mas raro sale a escondidas y regresa taradísimo sin contar que esta mas frió que nunca... ya ni quiere sexo...

así que supuse que tenia un amante y lo seguí...

Valla mi sorpresa no tan solo descubrí la existencia de un salón desconocido(después seduje al idiota de goyle y me dijo como se llamaba y para que servia) sino que vi salir varias horas después a draco con..potter

no podía ser draco no podía ser pareja del cuatro ojos..si bien es cierto que potter se había vuelto mas deseable, con ropa de su talla y moderna, mas alto y con mejor cuerpo, con lentes mas finos, y el pelo casi tan largo como mi draco ...era el chico mas deseado después de mi draco...

pero no por eso iba a dejar que me ganara, no el no iba a transformar a mi draco en un maricon y robarme la posición y el dinero que conlleva estar con ese mocoso malcriadode draco Malfoy ...no jamás

le conté a keasher (el elfo de potter, que lo odiaba casi tanto como yo y adoraba a draco) lo que potter pretendía y me dijo

--yo jamás permitiría que ese sucio mestizo traidor a la sangre pusiera sus manos sobre el joven amo Malfoy

y diciendo eso desapareció, yo jamás imagine que me seria tan útil...engaño a otro elfo que si era leal a potter y me trajo una carta que potter le había escrito a draco...

que cursilería ..potter era patético draco jamás caería con alguien asi, pero por si acaso ,ya me encargaría yo jajajajaj

_no me lo podía creer potter había pasado toda la noche esperando a draco ..que patético me lo encontré dormido esta mañana en un rincón de la sala sobre una manta con un picnic improvisado se nota que no conoce a draco tal vez le hice un favor impidiendo que draco lo mandara directamente al demonio al ver su estúpida idea de una velada romántica_, que ni siquiera incluía una cama como dios manda

_lo desperté de una patada le tire la carta a la cara _

_me pregunto como la había conseguido y le dije que draco me la dio que nos reímos por horas de el pero que finalmente me dio lastima así que le vine aclara la cosas _

_--me caso con el la próxima semana_

_--mientes_

_--aquí esta la invitación si quieres venir ya todo slytherin lo sabe si no me crees pregúntalo o ven la próxima semana seras bienvenido, siempre es bueno tener espectáculo gratis , aunque me imagino que honestamente no creerás que draco se fijaría en el asesino del lord en un patético medio sangre , potter draco tan solo te necesitaba para librarse de azkaban y liberar a su padre ahora que ya no te necesitamos desaparece._

_--entiendo, por favor hazlo feliz _

_que patético aun después de todo lo que le dije le preocupa la felicidad de mi esposo, y hasta estaba llorando bueno mejor así no intervendrá en mis planes que aun tengo mucho que hacer _

_uff hoy me toca cita con el ginecólogo muggle para que me de las malditas pastillas lo siento mi amor pero no tengo ninguna intención de quedar embarazada _

_puajj que asco volverme gorda el parto cambiar pañales soportar un mocoso que asco_

_lastima que no te lo pueda decir pero se que tu no te casarías si no y además no quiero perder la oportunidad de que lo intentes una y otra vez jijiji_

draco hago todo esto por mi bien y el de nuestro matrimonio no hay motivo para que lo sepas como bien dice mi madre lo mejor es que lo esposos no sepan nada, la prueba es que mi "padre" no sabe que soy hija de un muggle, y tu que pensabas que potter era media sangre jajajajaja

draco no necesitaba leer mas ya sabia todo lo que necesitaba ahora el dilema es que haría con eso

tendría el valor de no tan solo enfrentar a su familia y el escándalo dejando a la perra, si no que de buscar a harry y arriesgarse a que fuera muy tarde y de verdad lo hubiera cambiado por la weasley...

CONTINUARA

Bueno mi primer harry draco por fin me anime no se que tal me salga pero por fin me lo hice en la compu quedaron todas mis posibles maneras de contar un harry-draco para finalmente tan solo escribir lo que vino ala mente

bien ya estoy escribiendo;

harry-sevi(cambio de piel)

harry-voldy(segundas oportunidades)

harry-draco(el secreto del dragon)

draco-remus(matrimonio por conveniencia)

ahora tan solo me falta :

hary-lucius

estos capis va a ser cortos al menos al inicio después ya vere que hago, pero que conste que mi pago son sus reviws yo no gano nada de dinero con esto es mas lo pierdo yendo al ciber aunque de paso bajo las actualizaciones de mis fics favoritos:

**HARRY POTTERORIGINALES**

Bittersweet DarknessDIABOLO

EL SIERVOPOSA PARA MÍ

FOUR LIVES ONE DESTENYTAN SOLO ERES UNA HISTORIA

JUGANDO AL RATON Y EL GATO MAS

MI NIÑO DORADOMI HERMANASTRO

SECRETOS DE FAMILIAY OTROS

THE VEELA ENIGMA

TRAIDOR

Y otros...

**SELENE CRYSTAL WINGS 3/01/06**


	4. Chapter 4

El secreto del dragón 

Han pasado dos semanas desde que encontré la maldita carta que la perra de pansy me estuvo ocultando por años y aun así no me atrevo a ir a verlo, me e inventado mil y una excusas para no hacerlo pero ya no se me ocurre ninguna ya eh superado incluso la mayor dificultad en mi patético mundo Malfoy; la opinión de mis padres:

Mi madre como era de esperarse apoyo el divorcio, nunca soporto a pansy, y para ella lo único que importa es mi felicidad tanto así que ahora se pasa los días planeando mi boda con harry(maldita la hora en que le enseñe la carta) no se le pasa por la cabeza que el podría rechazarme , como yo tanto temo en cuanto a mi padre...

--déjame entender ¿te divorcias de pansy para ir tras de potter?

--si

--¿y quieres que te apoye?

--si

--deliras, yo jamás voy a aceptar a ese cuatro ojos en nuestra familia me oyes!

--¿eso es lo mejor que tienes que decir?

--me envió a azkaban!

--te saco de azkaban e impidió que yo fuera

--jamás me dará un nieto

--¿y tu juras que pansy si?

--claro es su deber..

--estaba tomando pastillas anticonceptivas

--si que ya te oí! ¿ y que es eso?

--madre

--bueno cariño lo que drake te dice es que...son unas pastillas muglees que impidan que quede embarazada

--¿que? esa perra!...bueno búscate otra..pero de ahí a potter

--lo amo

--y?...

--cariño tu padre tiene razón

--madre!

--viste

--además no puedes hacerle eso al pobre ministro

--¿ministro...te refieres a la comadreja mayor?

--si

--¿y el que tiene que ver en esto?

--bueno es que su hija, su regalona, esta comprometida con harry y te imaginas la vergüenza que seria para el que harry la abandonara por nuestro draco

--supongo que podría ser pero...adelante draco cuentas con todo mi apoyo

--¿acaso esa es tu bendición para lo mío con harry?

--no... esa es mi bendición para que destruyas a esa perra de la hija de weasley

--a tus ordenes padre

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde esa inverosímil conversación y aun no reúno el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a el ¿ y si me rechaza? Moriría...

CONTINUARA

Bueno disculpen el capi corto pero mi inspiración esta muerta intentando seguir matrimonio por conveniencia y que decir n hacer el tan esperado lemon de cambio de piel bua!


	5. Chapter 5

El secreto del dragón 

--harry

--si dawn—dawn era prima de ginny y su mejor amiga, una squib, hija de una tía por el lado paterno y un muggle—¿que quieres?

--bueno es que yo ...ginny me dijo que conocías a draco Malfoy ¿es cierto?

--si ¿y tu de donde lo conoces?

--bueno es que aparece en miles de portadas el joven líder del imperio Malfoy y...

--a es cierto draco se hizo cargo de las empresas de su padre al salir del colegio el pobre lucius se libro de azkaban pero a cambio debe llevar una vida tranquila

--¿del colegio?

--si ¿ginny no te lo dijo? el fue al colegio con nosotros es un mago

--en serio no lo sabia ¡!Genial...eh puedes presentármelo?

--no, no puedo

--¿y por que no? eres tan egoísta—hay que le daban ganas de ahorcar a ese niña pero para ginny era importante y el le debía mucho a ginny—tu tienes a ginny yo tan solo pido un poco de felicidad

--no puedo por que ya no nos hablamos no lo e visto desde la graduación

--¿y por que?

--eso no es asunto tuyo además pierdes el tiempo el esta felizmente casado

--no se acaba de divorciar abandono a la perra de la esposa

--¿que draco dejo a pansy? ¡mierda!

--si, así que tengo el camino libre

¨--no, no lo tienes la familia Malfoy es de esas que opinan ridículamente que lo principal es la sangre y el origen, así que por tu bien mantente alejada de ellos podrían hacerte pasar u muy mal rato...

--para tu información yo estoy de acuerdo con esa opinión ya que tengo un origen en extremo honorable yo no soy una salida de quien sabe donde como tu, mi padre pertenece la mas alta sociedad de Londres esa que tu jamás conocerás...y madre si esta viva y no salió de debajo de las piedras como la tuya, a ella su familia si la quiere y es hermana del mismísimo ministro de magia ...como tu ves en cuestión de familia al igual que en muchos otros aspecto te supero ampliamente ...y si se rebajo a ser tu amigo, aunque después haya recapacitado, ¿como no se sentiría feliz de salir con una joven de mi categoría?

--buena suerte y para tu información de acuerdo a los Malfoy tu eres hija de un patético muggle mientras mi padre pertenecía a una de las mas antiguas familias mágicas

--por favor _ya sabes quien_ se lo acabo en cinco segundos

-- y por el lado materno primero mi madre si fue a hogwarts y eso que era hija de muggles , era miembro de la orden del fénix y no una simple mujer que con suerte sabe preparar un filtro amoroso con el que atrapo al imbecil de tu padre, y no creas que ser sobrina del ministro te va ayudar con los Malfoy ya que odian a los weasley si no me crees pregúntale a ron... a no cierto de los weasley los únicos que te pescan son el idiota e percy y ginny...a por ultimo eres una squib y...

harry no pudo terminar de decirle todo lo que quería ya que por la puerta entro ginny quien se sorprendió por el llanto de cocodrilo de la menor

--harry fue cruel conmigo

--¿que le hiciste harry?

--ella me pidió que le presentara a draco y yo tan solo me comporte como el lo haría

--si a veces me olvido cuanto conoces a Malfoy...no mentira nunca lo puedo olvidar tu no me dejas

--ginny...yo eh...estaré en mi habitación

ginny tenia razón conocía muy bien a draco aunque su dragón hubiera sido aun mas cruel

su dragón...aun lo llamaba así...es que no lo podía evitar sin importar que tres años hubieran pasado lo sentía en su corazón con la misma fuerza que antes o aun mayor ...jamás podría sacar de su cabeza a draco Malfoy

pero eso era tan injusto para ginny ella lo había esperado tanto y el ni siquiera era capaz de volver a tocarla y ahora mas encima la hacia una escena de celos a su prima...que patético

celos si como negarlo , si lo enfurecía tan solo la idea de que dawn se pudiera acercar a su dragón...ya una vez había tenido que ver como draco lo abandonaba en manos de otra mujer...acaso nuevamente tendría que llorar por dentro y poner una sonrisa para el resto , si eso seria no importaba que draco se hubiera divorciado , no tardaría en encontrar a una que felizmente tomaría el lugar de pansy ¿y porque no? si el mismo lo haría si draco se lo permitiera, pero eso jamás pasaría ...pero tampoco el permitiría por su salud mental que esa otra fuera dawn no ni de broma...

CONTINUARA

En serio disculpen la demora intentare que no pase de nuevo pero es que mi musa esta intermitente va y viene cuando le viene en ghana y estoy escribiendo demasiadas cosas, tan solo en lo que se refiere a fics de harry potter estoy haciendo:

Cambio de pielharry-sevi(ahora subo el capi8)

Matrimonio por coveniencia remus-draco(estoy haciendo el capi3)

Una oprtunidad para engañar al destinoharry-voldy(continuación de segundas,escribiendo capitulo2)

y ademas quiero escribir el segundo capi de un original

hermanito

bueno aun asi prometo escribir mas pronto la continuación de este y aquí van las respuestas a los reviws

Verinia como ya dije disculpa la demora a y no vas a terminar diando tansolo a la rubia si no tambien a un par de pelirrojas , te lo prometo

Psique si tendra una oportunidad pero un trio de malas malosas no se lo pondran facil con la ayuda de un traidor jajajajaja...oye el nombre esta genial es por la leyenda de eros?

Krmn sk menos mal que no era para mi, espero que no te hayas enojado por la demora

alexandra alexandraalfahotmail .commuchas gracias ,a ti y a tu amiga, disculpa la demora de verdad lo siento mucho .


	6. Chapter 6

El secreto del dragón 

Como llegue a amar a draco?

Ginny una vez me lo pregunto y no supe que responderle, a veces pienso que la culpa es de keacher ; cuando lo mande en sexto a que vigilara draco jamás me imagine que el muy desgraciado me lo iba a vender como al príncipe azul... aun recuerdo:

--el amito Malfoy es igualito a su tía tan elegante tan listo, tan guapo, tan fino, como los rayos de la luna se enredan en su cabello parece irreal ...en cambio el nuevo amo de keacher no es mas que un mocoso petizo cuatro ojos, con pelo de escobillon , y tanto su ropa como modales demuestran que no es mas que un sucio mestizo

--no te atrevas a decir eso harry potter es bueno, noble, y los Malfoy son m...mor ...morti...malos! dobby malo doby

--no doby no te pegues con la lámpara , y tu deja de reírte maldita sabandija y ayúdame

mal recuerdo , además no puedo culpar a keasher ya que desde antes yo vivía obsesionado con draco , por algo note lo que nadie mas ...sin importar cuanto lo piense no llego a saber cuando empezó, pero si se en que momento me di cuenta ...cuando se llevaron a draco, sentí que mi corazón se hacia mil pedazos , por eso entrene , no fue para vengar a nadie ni siquiera para derrotar a esa asquerosa serpiente, no , fue para salvarlo a el...¿pero de que me sirvió? Si para el nunca signifique nada , bueno al menos ahora se que esta a salvo y feliz y eso debería bastarme ¿o no?

cuando empece a amar a harry?

Mi padre me lo pregunto y no supe que decirle ,...talvez cuando soñaba que me salvaba de los mortifagos y yo no veía obligado a matar a nadie , durante todo sexto me pase obsesionado con el porque de que el chico dorado no me salvaba y le daba una paliza a voldemort ...al final llegue a la conclusión de que por que me odiaba , que yo estaba solo y nadie me podría salvar

Mal recuerdo, no desde mucho antes que estoy obsesionado con el planificando mi vida alrededor de el, a veces me pregunto si no será desde aquel día en el tren que se negó a tomar mi mano y rendirme pleitesía como el resto , o peor aun desde la tienda de madame malkin cuando se atrevió a defender a alguien mas de mi ...harry y su complejo de héroe , eso es lo que siempre nos a hecho pelear , talvez por eso pensé que cuando realmente me rescato para el no había significado nada ...en ese momento me di cuenta de que lo amaba pero llegue a la conclusión de que el sentimiento no era mutuo de que el tan solo había echo su papel de héroe con migo , aunque agradecí aun mas que se hubiera transformado en mi amigo

Como pude estar tan equivocado , como no vi que sentías lo mismo que yo ¿ es muy tarde ya?...

**8.:30am**

draco se levanta en su lujoso penthouse (que adquirido posdivorcio , no quiere nada que le recuerde a la perra) Se da una ducha en su exquisito baño de mármol, se viste con su ropa exclusiva de diseñador(cuando se es tan guapo y poderoso los diseñadores se mueren por que uses sus trajes , como para los oscar)toma un desayuno ligero y sano y sale en su porshe ultimo modelo plateado ...

finalmente llegue al trabajo, todos bajan la cabeza frente a el y lo miran con admiración, ¿como no hacerlo siendo tan joven, guapo, listo? ... simplemente irreal ...pero draco no nota nada de esto

el simplemente se sienta en su gigantesca oficina decorada por el diseñador mas chic de los últimos tiempos...y lo único que nota es la soledad que lo aquejado por los últimos años al que desde hace poco le a podido poner nombre ...HARRY POTTER

cada célula de su cuerpo grita ese nombre , como un adicto que busca su droga... no peor aun como un enfermo que busca su medicina , pero tiene demasiado miedo para buscarla ...¿quién lo diría no? El que a los 17 años asumió el control de un imperio comercial y no tan solo lo supo dirigir si no que lo amplio hasta limites insospechados, a quien no le tiembla mano al tomar decisiones que significan billones de dólares ; le tiembla todo el cuerpo al imaginarse el rechazo de parte de harry, sabe que es ridículo que harry ya dio el primer paso y ahora le toca a el , pero aun así espera una señal algo que le diga que pueda y entonces dará el todo por el todo como siempre lo a hecho ...una señal

**9:30am**

la señal acaba de entrar en el edificio, aunque si la pobre supiera lo que va a desencadenar jamás hubiera entrado ...

--disculpe puedo hablar con el señor draco malfoy

la secretaria la miro de arriba a abajo no le tomo mas que un par de segundos para identificarla una mocosa barbie , con el eterno signo de asco tatuado en la cara , aros de perla y un pésimo gusto para vestirse de color café y verde

--¿disculpe tiene cita?

--no, pero podría decirle que vengo de parte de harry potter el sabrá de quien le hablo

--el señor Malfoy esta muy ocupado en estos momentos

--no se preocupe yo lo espero

la mocosa saco una revista miss 17 de su bolso y se instalo cómodamente en su sillón , a la pobre secretaria se le hizo claro que la mocosa no se iría por las buenas, la mandaria a echar por seguridad si no fuera por el nombre que dijo harry potter , si ella recordaba bien el escándalo que había armado la ex señora Malfoy al jefe , lo había acusado de estar obsesionado por ese hombre , pero también recordaba que había dicho algo sobre que ese hombre estaba comprometido con una pelirroja ...

**9:45am**

--adelante mister Malfoy la espera

--mister Malfoy... draco, me presento mi nombre es dawn sommers

draco Malfoy tan solo levanto la ceja inquisidoramente, mientras seguía apoyado en su escritorio

--soy prima hermana de ginny weasley

draco se limito a ladear ligeramente la cabeza, de manera que suaves mechones de su perfecto y brillante cabello cayeran desordenadamente sobre su rostro, dándole al gusto de la mocosa una pose angelical

--no se si recuerdas pero pronto es el cumpleaños de harry

por fin dawn obtuvo una reaccion, y que reacción , la tierna sonrisa de draco , la derritió completamente...tanto así que cayo sentada en la silla del escritorio de draco

se puso a temblar cuando noto como draco se le acercaba y mas cuando este sentó en la mesa frente a ella y se inclino hasta su altura , de una manera tan felina que la joven pensó que era la sensualidad encanada , especialmente al tener cerca esos ojos que la hacían sentir la presa de una hermosa pantera

--cuando y donde

antes de poder procesar lo que draco había dicho , dawn quería procesar como podía tener un tono de voz así que le enviaba corrientes eléctricas a todo su organismo y la acriciaba como si de terciopelo se tratase

--weasley-manor a las 19:00pm, mañana

a continuación del anillo de draco salió una luz roja , y como si de la lámpara de aladin se tratase ;una finísima agenda de terciopelo azul noche con una pluma de pavo real cayeron en las manos del heredero Malfoy

--entonces harry dio la verdad...usted es un mago

de nuevo Malfoy sonrió, con esa sonrisa que derretiría glaciales, para luego abrir la agenda y ponerse anotar con una delicada, elegante y firme letra :

la madriguera 7pm

cumpleaños harry

--no se equivoca , ya no viven en esa pocilga , puajj ,no es adecuada para el actual ministro de magia , no esa asquerosidad la ocupan los gemelos , sabe dios para que

ante esto draco le dirigió una mirada de disgusto que le helo la sangre y se limito a acariciar con su pluma las palabras : la madriguera, que inmediatamente desaparecieron. Y escribir en su lugar :

weasley manor

después de eso draco se limito a mirarla de esa manera con la que uno quiere decir, me dejas sola, que viniendo de un Malfoy se traducía a sal si aprecias tu miserable vida.

--bueno hasta luego espero contar con su presencia

apenas dawn salió de su oficina draco recupero su sonrisa tierna , aquella que hubiera salvado al titanic

--harry , ahora si que me las voy a jugar el todo por el todo , de esta no te escapas amor—recupero la mirada de hielo—y pobre de quien se entrometa

CONTINUARA

Buen no se si les guste pero aquí comienzan las intrigas, no se preocupen ahí final feliz, la prueba es la introducción , pero dos pelirrojas y un traidor no harán las cosas fáciles .

Reviwsactualizaciones

Selene crystal wings

01/04/06


	7. Chapter 7

_El secreto del dragón_

Dedico este capi a anyue gracias por todos los comentarios...

--ya esta bien, ¿creo que a todos nos queda claro que debemos ayudar a harry?

--si lo se madre todos nos damos cuenta de que harry y ginny son infelices pero aun así ...

--lo que mi hermano dice es que no sabemos que hacer

--bueno mi querido george yo tengo un plan pero todo depende de cuanto quieren a harry

--no mione no te atrevas!

--cállate o me quedo viuda!

--hermione se que conozco poco a harry pero durante este tiempo el se a ganado mi respeto y amistad—dijo bill—así que cuenta con migo

--mama porque?

--yo te responderé charlie

--¿cómo...

--¿me vas a preguntar porque tu padre no esta aquí? –pregunto mione—¿o percy?—toda la familia hizo signo de asco ante la mención de ese nombre menos la madre--por que así lo pedí, es obvio que ellos apoyaran la boda y el resto de nosotros...

--¿cual boda, si harry la lleva posponiéndola desde la graduación

--ni que lo digas no se ni porque se lo propuso

--yo si y les responderé eso y que podemos hacer al respecto si cada uno de ustedes me responde 2 cosas, cuanto quieren a harry y si aceptarían verlo feliz junto con otra persona

--mione el no seria feliz junto con..

--hay alguien?

--respondan!

-...

--harry es como si fuera nuestro hermanito—dijo fred-- y lo apoyáremos con quien sea

--además esa relación no le hace bien a nadie—dijo su gemelo—principalmente a ginny , la influencia de dawn y percy la han cambiado

--como ya dije harry se gano mi respeto y amistad—dijo el mayor—además estoy deacuerdo con george ginny a cambiado y no para mejor

--¿que a cambiado? ¿cuándo? yo no lo note, siempre me a parecido una...¿que! si es verdad—mirada de enojo de la suegra a fleur—y en cambio harry es tan dulce el merece ser feliz y estoy segura de que con la herencia veela de esa persona lo va a hacer muy feliz!

--para ¿como tu sabes?—hermione no lo podía creer, fleur tenia que ser lista para haber sido la campeona de su colegio, pero...—¿acaso...

--nadie me lo dijo era obvio, así como bill es mi elegido y yo no puedo vivir sin el, harry es el elegido de esa persona, era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo reclamara, francamente no se porque le tomo tanto

--divorcio—cara de sorpresa general—tenia que divorciarse

--ron no adelantes, bien me falta charlie y tu querida suegra

--bueno yo tan solo quiero que mi pobre harrisito sea feliz—la matriarca weasley saca un pañuelo de entre su enorme busto y se suena ruidosamente la nariz—y concuerdo con mis hijos esto no es bueno para ginny tampoco

--supongo que tienen razón es tan solo que no quiero que mi hermanita sufra, pero si lo que fleur dice es verdad supongo que es lo mejor

--bien decisión unánime

--no es unánime yo me opongo

--ron es que acoso no quieres ver harry feliz?

--claro que si y lo pasaría con cualquier otra persona pero el hurón!

--el hurón , mierda no hablaras?

--de –como siempre termina la sentencia su gemelo—de Malfoy?

--exactamente—dijo mione triunfal—hablamos de draco Malfoy

--QUE!

--QUE!

--QUE!

--QUE!

--QUE!

--QUE! MIERDA

--GEORGE

--LO SIENTO MADRE

--yaya, relájense todos estuvimos deacuerdo de que es lo mejor para harry

--eso es trampa no nos dijiste que era Malfoy y además que te hace pensar que Malfoy esta interesado

--lo sabremos si ustedes me ayudan a encontrar un modo de dejarlos solos

--...

--y como sabes que no es sexo y nada mas lo que Malfoy quiere de harry?

--ya se los dije su herencia vela, no te preocupe mione cuenta con migo y con mi esposo

--espera fleur yo no...

--lo aras si quieres volver a tener sexo en tu vida!

--hazlo hijo!

--mama!

--que quiero un nieto de una maldita vez!

--2 contra uno e—dijo el pobre bill atrapado entre su madre y su esposa—cuenta conmigo hermione

--el que cuenta contigo es harry, aunque admito que el no lo sabe pero es por su bien, ¿ahora también contamos con el resto?

--quiero un nieto—dijo la señora weasley mirando amenazadoramente a sus hijos—y además quiero que harry sea feliz , sin contar que esto hace que por fin tenga un yerno al cual torturar

--pobre Malfoy—dijo ron—sabes mione ceo que no es tan mala idea después de todo, ya vas a ver hurón mi mami te va a castigar por todas las veces que me has molestado, te voy a acusar jaja

--eeeeeh-dijo mione mirando a su esposo y recordando nuevamente que lo amaba a pesar de todo y que aunque fuera un hijito de mami era excelente en la cama y por suerte vivían lejos de dicha mama —lo siento suegra por no poder... .

--no es tu culpa mione es mas no eres la única ni charlie ni ron pueden tampoco así que aunque tu hubieras podido el no, es mejor así de ese modo ninguno de los dos culpa al otro-mirada de comprensión a su nuera favorita para cambiar a la de reproche a sus hijos-- de los que me quejo son del resto

--del resto si tan solo me regañas a mi—dijo un compungido bill—no es justo!

--pues te aguantas ya que eres mi ultima esperanza; fred y george bueno esta claro que no van a tener hijos

--creí que apoyabas nuestra relación

--me resigno que es otra cosa, ¿que madre apoyaría el incesto?

--como sea

--bueno como iba diciendo con ginny no tengo esperanzas hasta que supere a harry y es mejor así estaría mal que naciera un hijo con dos padres que no se quieren

--una obsesionada y el otro resignado , mala idea además eso es imposible ya que harry y ginny no tienen sexo desde el cumple de ginny y eso por que ella lloro y antes de eso creo que habían pasado como 6 meses

--y tu como sabes eso no me digas que harry anda contado las intimidades de mi hijita?

--claro que no, madre lo emborrache

--que!

--bueno como crees que nos enteramos de lo de Malfoy?

--bueno yo ya sabia que le gustaba Malfoy—dijo mione—pero no que el se hubiera enterado y mas aun que llegara a tanto como para proponerle matrimonio a ginny para intentar superarlo

--a tanto?

--el lo ama

--bien esta claro lo que hay que hacer

--maldita se voy a tener al hurón como cuñado

--y yo me voy a quedar viuda

--¡!mione aleja esa varita...

**25 minutos después en el salón de la mansión**

Y empezó la hecatombe ...

Dawn acababa de anunciar a la familia del invitado de ultimo momento, dando como resultado :

1-ginny y percy le estaban reclamando hasta por haber nacido

2- dawn intentaba justificarse diciendo que era el hombre perfecto así que aria lo que fuera por conseguirlo, lo cual enfurecía aun mas a sus detractores

3-arthur y harry estaban con sendos ataques de ansiedad en los sillones

4-la señora weasley, sus restantes hijos; bill, charlie, fred, george, ron y sus nueras; fleur y hermione: se dirigían misteriosas miradas, alunas resignadas mientras que otras emocionadas, para luego escabullirse sigilosamente

**5 minutos después en el sotano de la mansion **

--que mierda hacemos acá? que puede haber arañas bua! Sentí una en mi hombro quítenmela!

--querido no es una araña soy yo tu adorable esposa y cierra la boca si no quieres que me quede viuda, suegra tome la palabra

--eh! Si gracias hermione,...bien esta es nuestra oportunidad de hacer algo por el pequeño harry

--oye si nuestro hermanito se la a jugado por nuestra familia ahora es turno de que nuestra familia se la juegue por el

--pero tiene que ser con el hurón?

--harry siempre a sido tan bueno si no fuera por el mi pequeña gabrielle...

--si vamos ron si es lo que hace feliz a harry

--ya pero apuesto a que ninguno se a puesto a pensar en ginny?

--ron es cierto que hace poco que volví a la familia y que soy el que menos conoce a harry, aunque charlie lo conoce aun menos, pero me doy cuenta de que ambos son infelices y que lo mejor para ambos es estar separados

--además fuiste tu el que descubrió lo que harry siente por Malfoy júnior

--mi esposo tiene razón además Malfoy como yo es parte veela por lo que ara a su pareja muy feliz

--y dale con eso , esta segura?

--si claro si lo puedo sentir , por eso es tan guapo

--y tan temperamental

--ya cállense! Se que tienen razón pero imaginarme a mi mejor amigo teniendo sexo con el hurón puajj

--ron callate si alguna vez quieres que nosotros volvamos tener sexo

--pero mione

--yo quiero un nieto

--salgamos de aquí...

--paren primero tienen que comprometerse a distraer al trío de perras

--hermione granger

--perdón al dúo de perras y ginny

--eso esta mejor, no espera un minuto mi hijo no es...

--ya suegra al grano me van a ayudar o no

toda la familia acepto resignada

--bien ustedes vayan a distraerlos ron acompáñame a recibir a Malfoy

--mierda

--callate y vamos

**15 minutos después en el cuarto de mione y ron**

--hola Malfoy

--granger, weasel—hermione había hechizado la manija de la puerta convirtiéndola en un trasladador y al tocarla Malfoy fue transportado d inmediato—¿que hago aquí?—antes de que ninguno pudiera responder Malfoy vio la cama—no gracias

--eh de que hablas—mione siguió la direceccion hacia la que draco miraba y entonces se sonrojo—no pienses mal te trajimos tan solo para habar

--tu y yo , sobre que?

--sobre el

draco levanto su ceja de un modo que pareció interrogativo y despectivo al mismo tiempo

--harry—dijo o mione triunfal, aun recordaba sus años de sabelotodo y podía llegar a ser tan petulante como Malfoy—ahora quieres hablar

--no hay nada de hablar lo amo y no voy a renunciar a el no hay modo de que lo logre, voy a impedir esa boda así sea lo ultimo que haga y si intentan detenerme...

-por eso no te tienes que preocupar harry lo hace muy bien solito no se hace cuantos años que esta comprometido con mi hermana

--por eso es que necesitamos tu ayuda sepáralos

--que eh?

--auque no me guste admitirlo juntos son infelices y e harry te...dilo tu mione que yo no puedo, mierda es el hurón

--lo que ron trata de decir es que harry te ama

--es esta una trampa?

--no es que queremos ver a harry feliz y no somos los únicos toda la familia te apoya

--que?

--bueno Papa no tiene idea y de dawn y percy mejor no hablemos.

--pero el resto de la familia te apoya finalmente aceptaron que es lo mejor para harry

--eh

--quédate aquí que nosotros vamos a intentar convencer a harry de que suba como la cena no será hasta 2 horas no habrá problema resuelve lo suyo y luego finges que recién llegaste y bajas a la fiesta

--que planeas dejar al hurón con harry solos en NUESTRA HABITACIÓN!

--ron

--con una cama, nuestra cama!

--ya ron tranquilo, si no la ocupamos nunca tan solo cuando venimos de visita

--¿porque en 2 horas si la idiota me dijo que...

--por lo que le dijo a ginny al parecer dawn pensaba ocupar ese tiempo para seducirte y meterte a su cama

--si, si a la cama de la perra no te metas a mi cama y con harry , no el hurón no...

--ya roncito vamos a bajar

--con mami?

--si con mami, Malfoy no te rías porque a ti te va tocar parecido

-en serio—draco apenas si se contenía las ganas de reír al ver la comadreja en ese estado—lo dudo

--para tu información harry es el regalón de la señora weasley y como no le agradas a esta prepárate

--genial ahora tengo suegra

Hermione y ron abandonaron la habitación para ir al salón y reunirse con los otros

**Salón**

--por que no ha venido—dawn se daba vueltas de un lugar a otro—si yo le dije que era a las...

--ojala que se haya arrepentido

--ginny hablas de mi futuro marido

--sobre mi cadáver

--espera ginny piénsalo, es lo mejor Malfoy es en extremo rico y...

--dawn-como siempre dawn miro en menos ala castaña-y hablan de Malfoy—ahora la miraba como si fuera retasada mental—debo decirte que recién llamo por teléfono y le informe respecto el horario de la fiesta, al parecer el pobre se había confundido con la hora, pero no te preocupes ya me encargue de informarle correctamente, no es necesario que me des las gracias

-no te voy a dar las gracias—dijo furiosa –yo te mato, tenias que ser tu retrasada

--hey mocosa de mierda para tu informaron mi esposa es una genio—ron incapaz de vivir sin su mami pero dispuesto a enfrentarse a una banda de mortifagos con tal de defender a su esposa-- saco las mejore notas en hogwarts en...

--mucho cerebro hay que tener para saber mover una varita

-mucho mas que tu—ron estaba furioso como lo delataba el tinte rojo en su cara –tomando en cuenta que ni sabes hacerlo

--cretino, eso es porque yo no tengo magia, aunque la que no debería tenerlo es gente como tu esposita una vergüenza total

--como te atreves---en momentos así era que mione se sentía orgullosa de su maravilloso esposo, muy hijito de mama seria pero después de todo era un gryffindor y la amaba asi como ella a el--tu padre es muggle

--pero de categoría, no como la familia de esta, unos dentistas de quinta

--mire quien habla si todos sabemos que tus padres aparentan—de verdad ron estaba perdiendo la paciencia, jamás permitiría que nadie humillara a su esposa--no les queda mas que el apellido del que tanto alardeas y un montón de deudas

--eso es mentira retíralo

-oblígame—dijo ron sacando su varita, razón por la que su esposa lo sujeto—suéltame mione ella a se lo merece

--tío mira se aprovecha que no puedo hacer magia y que soy mujer, y menor y además no están mis padres aquí para defenderme

--ya basta ron—como siempre arthur mas ciego que su esposa—deja en paz a tu prima

**habitación de ron y mione**

harry acompaño a mione hasta su habitación, ya que supuestamente esta tenia que discutir un tema muy privado con el...

--perdóname es por tu bien—le dijo mione mientras le quitaba su varita y lo encerraba en la habitación—que la pases bien nos vemos en 2 horas bye

--hey abre que mierda te pasa

--tranquilízate nos sacaran en 2 horas—draco apareció entre las sombras—a pasado el tiempo

-que haces aquí!

-dawn me invito y granger me encerró

--esa idiota, bien ayúdame a salir

--no quiero

--eh—de verdad que pasaba aquí y por que este idiota tiene la cara de niñito travieso de los gemelos, no su cara es mucho mas exquisita, no harry no pienses eso no te hagas mas daño—es que acaso no quieres ir con tu nueva conquista, dawn estará impaciente por verte

--no me importa

--siempre tan frió e

--eso no es verdad—a draco de verdad le dolió ese comentario, el no era frió bueno no con los que amaba, y como si quisiera demostrárselo se acerco a harry para susúrrale al oído—yo te vine a ver a ti

--no juegues con migo Malfoy

--no estoy jugando y antes me llamabas draco

--antes de eso ya hace mucho

--acaso perdí mi oportunidad—sus peores temores se estaban confirmando—ya no me amas?

--que!—harry totalmente sonrojado, delicioso si aun tenia oportunidad—por que ahora?

--sabes por que me divorcie de pansy?—harry denegó, mientras draco se sentaba en la cama-no podíamos tener hijos

--y a mi que, lo siento por ti—de nuevo sonrojado—de verdad deseaba que fueras feliz, pero no veo porque me tienes que contar esto

--me preguntaba cual era el motivo, quería que quedara embarazada de una vez para dejar de tocarla—suertuda, pensó harry, cuantas veces soñó el, que draco lo tocara de ese modo—y gracias a un elfo domestico lo descubrí

--que le hiciste al pobre elfo Malfoy?

--mi harry, siempre tan dulce—ahora si que harry parecía un weasley su cara competía con el pelo de estos—tan solo fui amable con el—harry puso cara de que no le creía—es verdad hice como tu me enseñaste y el me contó su secreto, encontré entre las cosas de pansy un montón de pastillas anticonceptivas

--lo siento—y de verdad lo sentía se podía imaginar la decepción y el dolor de su amado rubio--draco yo

--eso no fue lo peor—le dijo el rubio—lo peor fue encontrar tu carta entre sus cosas

--si ya me imagino—dijo harry humillado—la vergüenza que debiste sentir, no se ni para que lo mencionas ya dejaste clara...

-harry fue la primera vez que la vi—dijo draco levantándose—si hubiera sabido...

--pero pansy!

--te engaño lo supe por su diario, mi amor yo jamás supe que tu...

--y si lo hubieras sabido, que hubiera cambiado eso

--TODO—dijo draco deseperado--no hubiera actuado como un cobarde y me la hubiera jugado por lo que quería—el rubio unió sus labios a los del moreno para luego susurrar en estos--TU—lo beso con todo el cuidado y ternura que le inspiraba su amor, sin contar con la pasión de tantos años acumulada—te amo—siguió besando mientras guiaba al moreno a la cama—te amo y esta vez no voy a dejarte ir, eres mío león

--soy—gemido de parte del moreno—tuyo

con suavidad y toda la elegancia que caracterizaba a un Malfoy draco desnudo a su pareja y así mismo, para luego empezar a prepararlo

--tan solo as estado con ginny weasley?—harry asintió mientras sentía un segundo dedo entrar—maldita perra

--draco—gimió harry

--tranquilo bebe pronto sentirás placer—y como lo prometido es deuda draco toco ese punto que hizo vibrar al moreno—esto solo es el comienzo—le prometio con una sonrisa sensual que derretiría cualquiera y harry no fue la excepción

nuevamente draco cumplió su promesa...apenas considero que harry estaba suficientemente dilatado se adentro en el, lenta y deliciosamente, volviendo loco a su amado ángel, después de un par de segundos se empezó a mover de manera lenta pero profunda tocando con cada embestida ese punto y arrancándole suspiros de placer a su amado ángel, finalmente su leoncito no pudo mas, todo era tan nuevo para el, y eyaculo, las paredes internas del moreno aprisionaron al rubio quien segundos después se vino dentro de su amor...

draco hubiera repetido la experiencia cientos de veces y de unas maneras mucho menos inocentes y mas ardientes, pero se notaba que harry era aun muy inocente y además estaba agotado, así que salió con cuidado de su pequeño león para abrazarlo con cuidado

--te amo bebe—con cuidado despejo su frente y la beso—te amo tanto

--y yo a ti draco—al rubio se le partió el corazón al ver angustia en ese rostro tan amado—pero ginny

--acaso tu la amas?—ahora el angustiado era el—te arrepientes

—no tonto—le dijo harry besándolo—no me arrepiento—de nuevo esa tristeza –es tan solo que no quiero lastimarla ginny a estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas no se como ...

--ya hallaremos una forma te lo juro no abra nada que nos separe

¿nada?

Draco entro al salón feliz por estar acompañado de su amor y dispuesto a todo con tal de no perderlo

¿a todo?

--a harry cariño ahí estabas—le sonrió hipócritamente ginny—Malfoy cuanto tiempo—ahora ni un rastro de la sonrisa quedaba—que bueno que llegaron ya que tengo un anuncio

--ginny que pasa—le pregunto el moreno, que notaba la mirada asesina que draco le dirigía a la joven que lo tenia abrazado por la cintura, el rubio parecía dispuesto a asesinarla mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a la otra pelirroja molesta—estas bien?

--si tanto así que quiero que todos compartan nuestra felicidad, por favor brindemos—todos levantaron sus copas, menos Malfoy—por nuestro hijo

--que?—harry sintió como el corazón le dolia—ginny...

--si mi amor—dijo ginny sonriendo—estoy embarazada—harry dejo caer su copa—acaso no estas feliz?

CONTINUARA

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, que les pareció por échenle una mirada a mis otros fics y adivinen, de verdad estará embarazada o es todo una farsa y si lo esta harry será el padre o si no quien vamos adivinen a quien lo haga le dedico el otro capi...

Mis otros fics de harry potter

Una oportunidad para engañar al destino harry voldy

La maldición de los black harry draco

Uno + uno son 3 draco harry lucius (no incesto)

cambio de pielharry sevi

matrimonio por convenienciadraco remus/ harry cedric / sirius sevi

el cachorro de remus lupin harry remus

por fin estoy haciéndolos capis mas largos, además mañana actualizo varios de una vez

respuesta a los reviws:

anyue: gracias por todos los comentarios, como ves este capi va dedicado a ti y ahora te contesto tus preguntas ;si tiene final feliz (Narcisa se obsesiona con la boda y ya vas a ver porque lucius es amable con harry),no jamás dawn ayudaría a esa pareja ella quiere a draco para ella y si el nombre es por buffy; yo adoraba esa serie me la vi entera y creo que la aparición de ese personaje es lo que la mato de verdad odio a dawn...gracias bye

_Ross _muchas gracias aquí tienes la continuación ojala te guste, porfa dime que te parecio y quien tu crees que sea el padre y como van a salir de esto

krmn sk on hola estuve leyendo tu fic vaya vacaciones (el de harry vecino de draco) y me encanto porfa actualiza pronto. draco si sabia por eso no estaba seguro si tenia una oportunidad y espérate a ver de lo que son capaces ese trío de brujas

Ali PotterMalfoy hola si vivo en chile, por eso lo de mis 17 la encuentro la revista mas fome que hay de verdad, tan solo muestra ropa carisima que no te podarías comprar ni en un millón de años, chismes contados pésimamente(para eso veo sqp y me rio de avello, me encanta) y peor aun una tonelada d información de mecano, disculpa las quejas pero es la revista ideal para dawn...a gracias por lo de cambio de piel ya la actualice aunque super corto ya que necesitaba salir del blokeo ahora necesito que a draco se le ocurra un plan para ayudar a sevi (en cambio de piel) alguna idea...? besos bye

Sandra hola tocaya, yo también me llamo sandra , aquí va un poco de ron y mione espero que te guste , porfa envíame un reviw con tu opinión bye

Diabolik hola tu siempre me dejas reviws pero no se mucho de ti, bueno si ahora nada detendrá a draco el problema es comole va a hacer ver a harry que puede ser padre sin estar casado con ginny, en el próximo capi draco visita la universidad de harry(veremos a duddley) e intenta jugárselas...a y el próximo capi va dedicado a ti besos bye...

Bueno porfa denme su opinión de este capi si besos bye...

Selene crystal wings

26/abril/06


End file.
